percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The House of Oasis
'''The House of Oasis '''is the safe haven for the followers of the Orishas, the Yoruban gods. Location The House of Oasis is located in Seattle, Washington. It is secluded in a large pine forest and is invisble to mortals. Only the chosen kin of the gods are aloud to pass the enchanted barriers onto the sacred land. The House of Oasis contains 15 different Houses, each dedicated to a sole Orisiah, a Yoruban god. Houses '''House of Olodumare (pronounced Oh-lo-doo-mar-eh): '''Olodumare is the supreme ruler and creator. He has two other forms: Olorun (the heavens) and Orun (the earth). There is only one follower of Olodumare, and that is the High Priest- the leader of The House of Oasis. The House of Olodumare is the largest House and is a vibrant white color. It is drapped in gold flags and has the symbol of the heavens on its doorstep. '''House of Ogun (pronounced Oh-goon): '''Ogun is the Orisha of iron, politics, hunting, and war. He is the patron of smiths and is the king of the forest. Ogun does only what he must, and does not start conflict unless it is absoloutley necessary. Followers of Ogun are typically quiet and keep to themselves, yet they are very strong and powerful. They have a natural, internal navigation of the forest, and are masters with their hands. The House of Ogun is colored a forest green, with a black roof. Two machetes hang on the door, with pools of rum on either side of the large, iron house. An iron pot sits on the door step. '''House of Yemoja (pronounced Yem-oh-yah): '''Yemoja is the mother of the sea. She is the Orisha of fish, the ocean, motherhood, pregnant women and of children. Yemoja has a large amount of followers- second most- who are adept in water magic. They are known to enjoy the ocean and are very calm, yet they can rain down upon their enemies like the harsh waves of the sea. The House of Yemoja is decorated a sea blue color, with enchanted tiles on the roof swaying back and forth to create the illusion of the ocean. If the followers of Yemoja are upset or angry, the tiles portray the violent ocean. A large pond with kauri shells at the bottom and fish in it sits on the porch of the House. '''House of Esu (pronounced Eshoo): '''Esu is a complicated Orisha, yet he is probably the most respected. When making offerings, the followers of the House of Oasis sacrfice their food to their patron, as well as Esu. Esu is the owner of crossroads and messengers, as well as being the god of Chaos and Trickery. He trifles in the lives of mortals and tempts them into contorting their lives. In this way he is a complicated teacher, for his acts are often for better means than they seem. He is a truthful and faithful god and does what he does to ensure his followers' maturation. His House is red and black, and has clay pots surrounding it, with palm oil dripping out of them. A ladder ascends to the second floor where they sleep, symbolizing the crossroads and ascension to heaven (as Esu is the messenger between the human and divine worlds). '''House of Shango: '''Shango is the Orisha of justice, fire, lightning, and thunder. He is the husband of Oya and has amongst the most followers in the House of Oasis. Shango's followers are known to be loud, powerful, and EXTREME party animals. In battle they are a force to reckon with, brining fire and lightning magic to the battlefield. Shango is known as the king, and his followers known as the the most powerful fighters of the orginzation. The House of Shango is decorated red and white, and has a double axe hanging on the door. The house is guarded by a clay-replica of Osumare (the rainbow serpent servent of Shango), which comes alive when intruders approach. '''House of Oya (pronounced oh-yah): '''Oya, the wife of Shango, is the queen of storms and wind. Her followers are natural born flyers, and can produce wind from their very fingertips. Oya is a vengeful one, and will not hesitate to team up with her husband and bring devestating storms onto humanity. Yet she can bring peaceful, calming winds. She is the lady of color, and rainbows to her represent new comings of birth and revival. Her House is maroon, with flags drapped over the sides that always seem to be flowing in the wind. A well is situated on the front steps, where a person must throw a handful of pennis in (as Oya's favorite item is copper) into it to enter the House. A buffalo's head hangs on the door, staring down any who walk pass. '''House of Olokun (pronounced Oh-lo-koon): '''Olokun is the Orisha of the deep sea. The DEEPEST parts of the sea belong to him, as well as all it's mysteries. Olokun works closely with Oya and Egungun (the combined collection of all of our ancestors) to hearld the way for those who pass on to ancestorship (through the afterlife). Olokun has no followers, as he has given his power to none. However, a House has still been built to him as he is one of the most important Orishas. It is a deep, dark blue (almost black) with wave patterns on the sides and kauri shells bordering the door. '''House of Obatala (pronounced Oh-bah-tah-la): '''Obatala is the creator of human bodies, which where brought to life by the breath of Olorun. Obatala is known as the King of the White Cloth. He is the Orisha of light, purity, and moral uprightness. Obatala is the representive of Olorun (the king of heaven) and was the creator of land over water. He has come to be known as Olorun's favorite, and is a self righoutess being. The followers of Obatala ride pure white stallions and are all Priests, waiting in line to become High Priests of Olodumare. The House of Obatala is completley white, with stables on the sides to house horses and river of milk flowing around the entire compound. '''House of Oshun (pronounced Oh-shoon): '''Oshun is a goddess of many things. She is the Orisha of love, beauty, intamacy, feritlity, diplomacy, rivers, art, and feminine beauty. She is a lover of Shango and is the beloved of Ogun. Her followers have the power to persuade any and "change the course" of people's minds. They are insanley beautiful, both men and women. Her House is a sun yellow color, with orange streaks flowing down the roof like rivers and a heart shaped sun emblazoned on the door. '''House of Ochosi (pronounced Oh-cho-see): '''Ochosi is an Orisha of hunting, similar to Ogun. He is a spirit of nature who has a deep connection with the forest and animals. He is known by most archers for his skills in hunting. Most of his followrs are skilled adepts with the bow. His House is a camo-design color with trees surrouding it. '''House of Ibeji (pronounced ee-beh-jee): '''Ibeji means "sacred twins". They are not a specific Orisha (or god). The House of Ibeji is a place for twins. Twins who are born with the magic of the Orishas must represent this house. For twins share one soul, and if one dies than the other is thrown off in balance. Twins must train here in the same magic so that they can protect eachother. The House of Ibeji is silver with two windows, two curtains, and two doors. The statues of Ibeji (two wooden figures) sit on the doorstep of the House. '''House of Ori (pronounced oh-ree): '''Every being on this Earth has an Ori. Ori literally means "head". Ori is not a physical "god", just a spirit that everyone contains. For one to be healthy, their Ori must be in balance. As is the way of the House of Oasis. Every morning, the followers must wake. Before getting out bed, they must pray to their Ori for a good day. The House of Ori is a white color with blue streaks on the sides and it always shines bright. If many people are dying however, it fades to a dull gray. '''House of Orunmila (pronounced Oh-roon-mee-lah): '''Orunmila is the Grand Priest of Ifa, the study of the Orishas. He is the patron for all Priests, no matter what House they belong too. He is a keeper of knowledge and is considered a sage. He is the divinity of knowledge, diviniation, destiny, and foresight. He carries an Opan, the sacred divination plate with which Priests cast upon, as well as an Opele, the sacred chain that is used to read people destinies. All priests must follow him. His House is white and and green, with palm leaves adoring the top as well as faces carved into the walls. Books line the inside of the house, and the Grand Opan sits a the foot of the house. All who approach must make an offering upon it. Men who are priests are known as "Awos" and women are known as "Iyas". '''House of Osayin (pronounced Oh-sai-een): '''One of the three Orishas of the forest (e.g Ogun, Ochosi, and Osayin), Osayin is the Great Alchemist. He is the owner of the Omeiro (pronounced Oh-mee-yer-oh), the sacred waters that consits of many herbs. Priests must bathe in Omerio upon initation, which are considered holy waters. His followers are natural healers and know herbs like the back of their hands. His House is green with four gardens (one on each side), and a garden on the roof. The roof is made of solar panels, and the House acts as a greenhouse. '''House of Egun (pronounced eh-goon): '''The final House is the House of Egun (also known as the House of Egungun). Egun is simply ancestorship. It is not a god; it is our forefathers, and their forefathers, and so on. Our ancestors reside in the heavens, watching down on us. Every day before sleep, the followers go to the House of Egun to pray. It is the smallest house on the outside, looking like a simple, brick house...yet on the inside it is the size of a church. Training Arena The Training Area is a large, dirt-covered complex where followers train in combat. The arena has a Terrain Changer device that allows trainees to virtually change the weather and terrain, as to make different battle scenarios possible. Whether it be with magic or weaponry, they fight to the death (metaphorical death that is). Whoever is battling is REQUIRED to where protective armor, no matter what scenario they are practicing. This is located in the southwest corner of Oasis. The Forge The Forge is a small, iron hut with the symbol of Ogun emblazoned on the front. Here, the followrs of Ogun make cointless weapons for the House of Oasis. It is extremley hot in here, however, and the only people known to be able to withstand it are followers of Ogun and Shango. Archery Range The Archery Range is the common hang out for followers of Ochosi. Here they use their custom bows on the moving targets that fly past at the speed of a cheetah. With an impenetrable fence surrounding the range and small food court on the edge of it, this place is a perfect hang out spot for many followers who want to shoot or just watch. The Dining Hall The Dining Hall is a massive ampitheatre where people eat. They get their food from the large kitchen on the side of the stage, then head into the leather seated rows infront of the stage. Here, they pray to Esu, Olodumare, and their patrons for good health. Then they eat as children of Oshun put on plays and re-enact famous battles. The Bathrooms The Bathrooms are comprised of two rows of stalls and showers, one row for boys and one row for girls. They are made from blue, veined marble and each is enchanted with a veil spell to provide as much privacy as needed. The Gym The Gym is a large complex, north of the training arena where people go to work out and get stronger. There is a massive, clensing pool inside the gym that is filled to the brim with Omeiro. After they are done excersising, the trainees dip themselves in this to clense themselves of impurity. Category:Bladewood 2.0